New Emotions
by litoxdaydreamer
Summary: Let’s say that in chapter 99 while Kyoko was being hugged by Ren, faints because of shock of the thought that corn might have been “gone from the world or died”. Click to find out what happens. :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of the characters.

Well this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy and review please. I would appreciate advice too. :D

(you have to read the manga up to chapter 99 to get the story.)

As for the grammar, I apologize for any mistakes. I read it over like ten times so there shouldn't be any huge mistakes.

**Intro.**

Let's say that in chapter 99 while Kyoko was being hugged by Ren, faints because of shock of the thought that corn might have been "gone from the world or died".

**Chapter 1**

Ren wrapped his arms around Kyoko.

"It's okay," he said "Corn has grown up and became an adult. He's grown wings."

Kyoko felt better but the thought of Corn no longer existing killed her. Her mind kept on going over the events that happened before he left. Her thoughts was all scrambled. It was too much for her. She kept thinking about Corn, about how he suddenly just left.

"Oh no," she thought, "What if he left because because-" and than her mind went blank.

"Mogami-san, are you feeling better now?" Ren asked.

No answer.

"Mogami-san?" Ren lifted his chin from her head. "Mogami-san?" he tried again.

No answer. He took one step back and held her up by her shoulders to get a look at her.

"Mogami-san!?" he exclaimed while shaking her.

"Well I guess I have no choice," Ren sighed. He picked her up (Bridal Style..I like calling it princess style : ) Carrying her, he tried to look for a cab. As he did, he attracted a** lot **of attention. It was mainly because of three reasons.

1. He was **extremely** tall

2. He had an unconscious girl in his arms a.k.a Kyoko

3. Simply because he is Ren Tsuruga (he wasn't wearing a disguise)

As Ren tried to call a cab, people started to surround him. Soon a big crowd formed around Ren and the unconscious Kyoko. More and more people (mostly women) were gathering, and as they did, they attracted Sho Fuwa's attention

He was slacking off, sitting on one of the chairs outside of a café reading a magazine, when Sho noticed people running in the same direction. Curious, he looked around and spotted a big crowd.

"Are you sure it's Ren?" a girl asked her friend while they passed by Sho, walking towards the crowd. Sho raised an eyebrow, and continued to listen.

"Yeah, and I heard that he's carrying an unconscious girl!" her friend squealed.

"Well than let's go!" the girl exclaimed and they ran off leaving Sho to ponder.

'Unconscious girl? Who could that be?' Sho thought. A picture of Kyouko flashed through Sho's head. HIs eyes widened and without a second thought, he sprinted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You To my reviewers, latafmodginkianp1618 and thuhangmikain You guys made my day :

I apologize for any Spelling and Grammer mistakes...Not really good in that section

**Chapter 2 **

The crowd stood there in tension, the fan girls glaring at each other, making a face that said you move any closer to him and you're dead, or he's mine don't you dare touch him. There was chatter and whispering about who the unknown girl was in Ren's embrace, paparazzi hoping for a scandal, and cameras flashing all over the place.

Ren mentally scolded himself, how could he ever forget what happens when he went out in public without a disguise, now he was stuck. He had no way out of the crowd. If he tried to run, he would just cause a bigger commotion, and with Kyouko in his arms he had to be extra careful that he hid her face. If any gossip magazine got a clear picture of who she was, her reputation as an actress was over. The only way out of the crowd would be some kind of distraction to avert the crowd's attention for just a couple of seconds.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sho ran towards the gigantic mob, increasing his pace every time he got a mental image of Ren and Kyouko together. As he ran, his cap fell off, but Sho he didn't care. He angrily pushed his way into the crowd.

"Move out of the way!" he shouted as he pushed a girl out of the way.

"How rude!" she shrieked. The girl looked up to see who the extremely impolite person was.

"Oh my god," she gasped "Sho Fuwa!"

"Damn," Sho mentally cursed.

The girls around her turned to see what she was talking about.

"Sho!" they gasped. In a matter of seconds the news about Sho Fuwa spread across the crowd.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"Tcch, what do I do now?" Ren sighed. He looked around, looking for a way out of the crowd. Than he noticed that there was a commotion within the mob.

"This is my chance!" he thought "If I could push though the mob than I could get away." He looked for the spot where there was the least people and charged.

Ren pushed through the girls who tried to jump onto him; he flashed that gentlemanly smile, and caused the middle-aged woman to faint, and out ran the grannies that were chasing after him, and escaped the mob with Kyouko in one piece.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sho was trying to push off the girls who leeching onto him when the mob seem to move. He looked to see what was happening and he saw that everyone was following a tall figure holding a black haired girl. He started to chase after the figure, agressivly pushing girls out of his way. He got closer and closer until he was only twenty feet away from Ren.

"Stop, Stop!" he yelled. But Ren didn't stop, nor did he slow down.

"KYOUKO!" Sho tried again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kyouko skipped through the familiar forest, she past some trees, and found the person she was looking for. In front of her was a blond hair boy. She ran to him.

"Corn," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Kyouko-chan," he said with a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry but, I'm leaving," he told her with a frown.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

The blond boy began to disappear.

"No Corn don't go," Kyouko protested. "Corn" She ran to grab hold of his hand so he won't go, but he was already gone.

Than the scenery changed. She was standing in front of Sho and his manager. Her heart fluttered when she saw him.

"Even if I am her number one that doesn't mean anything," she heard him telling his manager, "She's basically just a house maid to-"

"KYOUKO!"

"Huh?" Kyouko mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Alright I know that the dream isn't exactly what happens in the manga, but hey this is a dream well more like a nightmare to her, basically she's having a recall of heartbreaking moments in her life to how she views it..does that make sense?

I'm sorry that i keep ending them with a cliffy, but it just builds up the suspense :D

Next chapter Ren, Kyouko, and Sho's conversation! Um, if anyone has any ideas on this topic message me please cuz im really having a hard time writing it out without them sounding OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! Sorry for taking such a long time to update, its just that I haven't had much time lately to write/type. Thanks for reviewing my story, its like a fuel for my motivation to write :D.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

Ren ran into an empty space between two buildings. He finally got away. He looked down to check on Kyoko, and found her wide eyed, dazed, staring aimlessly into space. He smiled. He felt like he could just stare at her for all eternity. Her expressions, her actions were always unpredictable, interesting, attention grabbing, and at the same time, cute.

Kyoko met Ren's eyes, blinked, and stared at him for a few seconds before realization came to her.

She screamed.

Ren, surprise, was fully prepared for her reaction but he didn't think that it would be as plain as simply screaming.

"Good morning," Ren greeted, "or should I say good afternoon, did you have a nice nap?"

"Tsuruga-San?" Kyoko managed to choke out, squinting her eyes to make sure that her vision was correct. She lifted her left hand slowly, and poked Ren's cheek a couple of time to make sure he wasn't a hallucination. Ren was taken back but he just laughed it off and put Kyoko on her feet.

Once she made contact with the ground, it felt like a bolder was on top of her head and her legs had the equivalent strength of twigs. She stumbled a bit but was able to balance herself.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked, lowering himself to be eye level with her. Her cheeks were crimson.

"Yeah, I just want to rest, I feel drained, that's all," she responded.

Kyoko looked down. She couldn't look him in the eyes, his emperor of the night aura was too much, and looking at his face at such a close distance made her heart so berserk. It was definitely dangerous for her to be alone with him. Why was she alone with him? Bewildered, she looked around.

"Uh, Tsuruga-san, why am I here?"

"Well you fainted and I-"

"I fainted?"

"Yes, you know what, why don't I tell you this later. I'm going to call a cab to take us back to the hotel."

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

Sho ran in desperate search of any sign the dark haired girl.

"Damn," he cursed, "If only those crazed fan girls didn't spot him, just when he almost caught up to them. He was so close."

The more he thought about it, the more upset and impatient he got. As he ran across a street, a scream stopped him in his tracks.

'_Kyoko!'_

With out a second thought, he continued his search, this time in the direction of the scream came from.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

Ren hanged up the phone.

"The cab should be here in a while," he assured Kyoko. Kyoko was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. She felt so tired; her head felt like it had its own heartbeat.

Ren was worried; usually this girl had enough energy to run a marathon and back. Now she looked so defenseless and fragile.

"KYOKO!!"

Kyoko instantly opened her eyes. A stroke of pain past through her chest. She had a flash back of the agony that voice has caused her.

A person appeared in front of them. Although the sunlight blinded Ren and Kyoko, and they could only see the silhouette of the person, Kyoko knew exactly who it was. It was the person who tricked her, who threw her away after he used her. The person that made her join show-business. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should thank him, if it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't of ever experience the joy of acting, and wouldn't of the met the people she now cherishes.

The person came out of the shadows and him face was visible.

"K-kyoko," Sho panted. He was out of breath, hands on his knees, inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

"Sho, what do you want?"

"Well, I –erm, uh…"

Why was he there? When he heard Kyoko's name, his heart skipped a beat and his body moved on its own…

It was like something inside him took over. He never once regretted asking her to come to Tokyo with him so she could take care of him. He didn't have a second thought when he left her at that apartment…but why does he feel a pain in his chest every time he heard her name or saw her face. Sho looked over to Ren, well more like glared.

"What are **you** doing here?" Sho asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to know, Fuwa-San" Ren retorted. Sho glared at Ren and Ren did the same.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o**

Alright, alright, I know I haven't updated for almost half a year. But I have an excuse. Writer's block, well more like I didn't know how to word the story so it didn't seem awkward. I know I should write longer chapters but……

Well I'm not sure if I should still continue this story. I'll try but I've been so busy lately.


End file.
